spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Krabby Kontest
Krabby Kontest is third episode of season 1 from Spongy Stories. Plot The episode opens with SpongeBob flipping patties and doing his normal service routine at the Krusty Krab. He serves Krabby Patties to many customers, who thank him. He returns to the kitchen to continue flipping patties, and not very long after, some of the customers begin to talk about him, complimenting him. Mr. Krabs overhears the comments about his frycook and decides to have a contest to rake in some extra cash. He comes out and explains it to everyone. The lucky customer who orders a Krabby Patty with the message "you are a winner" written in ketchup on underneath the bun will get to spend the entire day with SpongeBob. Excited by the news, most of the customers line up with hands full of money up at the register. Squidward is annoyed by them crowding him, and makes a comment about spending the day with SpongeBob being torture. Mr. Krabs tells SpongeBob about that contest and that he has to pick a random patty to place the message in. SpongeBob is excited about it and puts the message on his "favorite patty of the day", which ends up being served to little girl named Gretta. She goes to Squidward to "claim her prize", and he tells her that SpongeBob is in the kitchen. She goes in and introduces herself to him and he is happy to meet her. Gretta asks for his autograph and later asks if she could flip a few patties. SpongeBob lets her, but she cooks them for too long and ends up burning them, much to Mr. Krabs' anger. He orders that SpongeBob immediately takes her out of the restaurant before he begins to lose customers. He takes her back to his house where meets SpongeBob's pet snail Gary, who instantly likes her. But she begins crying soon and SpongeBob is worried: "What's wrong, Gretta?" SpongeBob asked. "It's- it's just that, I didn't even want to win this stupid contest," said Gretta. "But I thought you were excited to meet me," "I was, but my uncle Plankton put me up to it. He wanted me to have you teach me the Krabby Patty recipe," "Uncle Plankton? He's probably up to no good again." "I just didn't want to betray you... because you seem so nice," In the end, SpongeBob sends her back to the Chum Bucket, where she lies and tells Plankton that SpongeBob figured out her plan. He begins to yell at her furiously and begins insulting her, but Karen stops him, saying that she is their niece and that he shouldn't be yelling at guests and family like that. Plankton ignores her, but she zaps him with a laser, and she and Gretta both laugh as the episode ends. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Eugene/Mr. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Gretta Plankton *Gary the Snail *Sheldon Plankton *Karen Planton Triva/Goofs *This is the first episode to feature dialouge in the plot. *It is revealed Plankton has a niece named Gretta. Category:Spongy Stories Category:2013 Category:Redoalien Category:Episodes